


Of Ruined Posters and Hot Boybanders.

by electrastylin



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, This is Bad, marcel is very sad at the beginning, sorry i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrastylin/pseuds/electrastylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds Marcel crying after they destroy the office in BSE and asks him on a date because he's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Ruined Posters and Hot Boybanders.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Affiches ruinées et Sexy Boybanders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/919397) by [DonutDream (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DonutDream)



Marcel stared down at his posters dejectedly. They were all ruined. Destroyed by the boys of One Direction. He didn't know what to do with them now that they were ruined. He was planning on keeping them, whether or not the boys had liked them, just as a reminder of his first big project. Now he was going to have to throw them all away. There wasn't a single one that didn't have a hole busted straight through the middle or one of the sides torn off.

 

He felt overwhelmingly disappointed, sitting on the floor of the office, leaning back against the desk. He had been up almost two weeks straight doing research and thinking of what he was going to say and making sure everything was perfect. He'd talked to Leeroy more than he'd ever thought he would in his life and even spent the night before deciding what out fit he was going to wear.

 

_Of course they didn't like any of your ideas. You're just the geeky marketing guy._

 

He knew it was true, but that didn't make it sting any less. No one had ever really liked him. Even Leeroy got tired of him after a while. He'd always been the nerd. He'd been picked on in high school and even though he was 23 now, not much had changed for him. His bosses called him the wrong name constantly; his co-workers made fun of him all the time; and he'd never even had a boyfriend for more than two weeks.

 

He sighed again, wanting to stand up and throw away his posters but not really having the energy to. Suddenly, he was hit by the fact that he'd completely fucked up his very first big project. Just the thought brought tears to his eyes.

 

_Nice Marcel, real nice._

 

The more he thought about it, the more he felt like crying and eventually he just let it out. He was really a huge fan of the boys, and it was obvious that they all hated him. He'd hate him too, probably. He let the posters slip from his hands, crying even harder now. He was probably going to get fired for this. It was practically his fault that the boys had trashed their office. Harvey and Jonny already hated him. Now they actually had a reason to fire him.

 

He brought his knees up to his chest and put his arms around them, leaning his head back against the desk as he tried to stop his tears. Unfortunately, once he started crying, he had an extremely hard time stopping. He had been known to cry for hours.

 

Suddenly, the door opened, causing Marcel's head to snap up. He sniffled slightly, peaking around the corner of the desk to see who was entering the room.

 

He was shocked to see Louis Tomlinson peeking his head through the door, looking around. He scrambled to his feet, nearly falling over in his hurry to get off the floor. He kicked around a few posters, causing Louis to look over at him.

 

“Marcel, right?” Louis questioned, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

 

“Y-yeah,” Marcel stuttered, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. He was very aware that he was still crying. “And you're Louis.” He tried to smile, but only ended up sniffling slightly.

 

“Are you crying?”

 

Louis walked towards, stopping on the other side of the desk. Marcel backed up a step, still trying to wipe at his eyes.

 

“You are!” Louis concluded, looking confused. “Why are you crying?”

 

Marcel stared, desperately trying to get his brain to work correctly because there was an insanely hot boy band member that was concerned about his mental well being and he was starting to forget how to breathe.

 

“I-I,” He looked around for a moment, trying to find something else to talk about. “I'm not sure.”

 

He could've slapped himself.

 

Louis raised his eyebrows slightly, looking skeptical. “Yeah right.”

 

He just stared some more. He wasn't really sure what he was meant to do in this situation. He wanted to say something, tell Louis why he'd been crying, but something told him that wasn't the best idea.

 

“Why were you crying?” Louis asked again after a few moments of silence.

 

Marcel sighed, finally deciding to bend down and get his posters to distract himself, and Louis, from the situation. When he straightened up, Louis was still looking at him with that quizzical expression that made his heart speed up slightly.

 

“It's stupid,” he blurted out, blushing slightly. _Tell him how stupid your problems are, nice._

 

“You should tell me anyways,” Louis said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms.

 

Marcel took a another step back, turning this time. He walked over to the bin, tossing the posters inside sadly. He'd taken an insane amount of time preparing them.

 

“Is it about us destroying the office?” Louis asked, sounding extremely concerned.

 

“Not necessarily,” He said, twisting his fingers together and looking at his feet. He didn't want to turn and face Louis for fear of his heart actually exploding.

 

“Marcel.”

 

Louis' voice was a lot closer than expected, startling Marcel and causing him to turn around. He wasn't expecting Louis to be less than two feet away, looking up at him questioningly.

 

“Louis.”

 

He nearly hit himself again.

 

“What are you crying about?”

 

Marcel reached up and was ashamed to find that he was still crying, despite his best efforts to stop.

 

“Nothing, I just,” He took a deep breath. “This was my first big project here, and I've completely messed the whole thing up.”

 

Louis didn't responde, so Marcel continued.

 

“And Harvey and Jonny never really liked me anyways, so now they have a real reason to fire me. They barely even remember my name half of the time. And poor Leeroy worked really hard too, on his dancing, and he helped me a lot with my presentation and, well, the whole thing has really gone to shit. Plus I have a feeling that the damage that you guys did is gonna come out of everyone's pay check.”

 

He looked down at Louis, shocked to find him looking guilty.

 

“I'll pay for all the damage,” Louis said seriously, taking one of Marcel's hands in his, seemingly on impulse.

 

Marcel nearly had a heart attack. Louis' hand was so small compared to his own, and yet it seemed stronger than his, protective. He had to stop himself from doing something embarrassing, like moaning.

 

“And, I don't know,” Louis looked a bit flustered, which caused Marcel to be flustered, thinking that he was the cause of it. “If you get fired I'll get you a knew job or something.”

 

Marcel looked at Louis, looking for any sign that this was a joke; that Louis was making fun of him. He didn't find any.

 

“I really like you Marcel.”

 

Marcel's eyes widened.

 

“What?”

 

How could Louis like _him_ of all people. Even just as a friend. He was so nerdy and annoying.

 

Louis sighed, dropping his hand. Marcel almost whimpered at the lose of contact.

 

“I really like you. And I liked your ideas, honestly. They were good ideas, they just weren't us. But anyways, I really like you and I came back here specifically to find you and ask you if you maybe wanted to do something some time.”

 

It all came out in a rush and Marcel had to lean forward a bit to understand what he was saying. By the time he was finished, Marcel's heart was going twice as fast as normal. Louis Tomlinson, from One Direction had just asked him out, on a date, and he was standing there like a knob.

 

“I-you- me?” He stuttered out, looking incredulously. “Why?”

 

And again, he could've hit himself.

 

“You're just,” Louis ran a hand through his hair. “You're just so cute and charming and I really want to get to know you better so can we please just go on a date?”

 

“But you're dating someone.”

 

The realization hit him in the face.

 

“No I'm not. Everyone just thinks I am. We ended over a year ago, but management decided we should stay together.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Over come by a sudden sense of bravery, he grabbed Louis' hand.

 

“Yes?”

 

Louis raised his eyebrows in question.

 

“Yes, I will go on a date with you.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

Before Marcel could even process what was happening, Louis' lips were on his and his mind was blissfully blank. All of his previous worries were forgotten, replaced by the taste of Louis' mouth on his.   

**Author's Note:**

> mmm. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
